Goodnight Ariana
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: When Ariana comes to set seriously sleep deprived who else would be there but Liz. But when Ariana explains her lack of sleep and shows Liz an old diary what will the pair discover? I just re-posted this so don't think I stole It Kay. I don't own any of these characters I'm using or any of the places or anything else I might get in trouble for.


Ariana walked onto the Victorious set that morning with an almost blinding headache. She hadn't been getting any sleep because of late shooting times and the long perilous interviews. "Good morning Ariana." Victoria said bouncing up to meet her cast mate; Ariana took a long sip off her coffee. "Not really…what's up?" She half spoke half mumbled, rubbing her eyes with a hand. Victoria shrugged, "Just saying hi, just like every morning." The girl walked away leaving a very tired Ariana midst the lighting and filming equipment. The girl made her way to her trailer where her makeup artist was waiting to do her hair and makeup for the days filming. Ariana sat down her mind clouding over as her very chatty artist babbled on about something or other. The teen star was snapped out of her dream like state by a quick burn on the side of her cheek. "Ow!" Ariana yelped retracting her sizzling and shocked face. "Sorry dear, your hair is being quite stubborn today." Her artist mumbled continuing to curl the velvet red strands. Ariana began to drift off again when her artist yelled, "Done!" in her ear. Ariana mumbled something under her breath before going to the costume trailer for her outfit. Today it was a light pink strapless that clipped in the back so it didn't disturb the hair or her very touchy skin. Ariana got it on with help of the costume designer before she was needed for another all day and half the night rehearsal… again. Just the thought of another late night made Ariana feel woozy. Broadway wasn't much better but still they went to sleep at a reasonable hour because they were just kids. Now they expect Ariana to work on three hours of sleep plus a shortened personal period and lunch.

Ariana was pulled out of her walking trance by someone grabbing her arm; it was the stage manager Bill. "Ariana, you are working on this set today, remember?" Ariana looked up noticing she had totally overshot her destination. "Oh, sorry I was just…thinking." She mumbled letting herself be dragged by the man to the classroom set. Leon, Victoria, Liz and the rest of the cast needed were already waiting. "Hey, you finally decided to show?" Liz smirked not noticing how deflated and ill looking her friend was, probably because of the makeup. "R-right…can we just go." Ariana asked taking her spot at the front desk; it was a simple one take. The first couple scenes during the morning went smoothly everyone remembering their lines…and Ariana managing to keep herself upright. But soon her energy levels started to wear thin, she forgot lines. "Ariana, what is with you today?" The director of this particular episode exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. Ariana just drifted in and out watching the man's mouth move. "Ariana…Ariana are you even listening?" He asked touching her shoulder making her plop back into reality. "Don't put tofu in the microwave it will explode." Ariana said with a small hand gesture and a twitch of her right eye. "Whatever, let's just try this one more time." The director said his voice annoyed and his face contorted into one of focus. Liz was starting to notice something was wrong; Ariana was never this out of it. It was during the next take that things started to happen. The entire main cast are standing in the hallway and Ariana Is supposed to just turn away from the group and walk away. "And, action!" There was silence before Ariana started to move, the headache blasted a hole in her head. Her eyesight became dizzy and her steps wobbly and forced. Ariana lost her balance falling to the set floor with a hard thud; a moan escaped her lips before she drifted into unconsciousness.

Liz broke character running to a collapsed Ariana and rolling her onto her back. The girl finally noticed Ariana's pale skin tone and the deep dark blue circles showing from under the many, many, many layers of makeup. "We need a doctor!" She yelled shaking Ariana's shoulders and slapping her cheeks. The girl's eyes fluttered gently. "I'm so tired...what happened?" She whispered letting her head fall limply into Liz's chest. "You collapsed on set…are you feeling ok?" Ariana's lids dropped and she fell back motionless in Liz's arms. "Ari…Ari come on, wake up!" Liz cried shaking her best friend. "Where is that damn doctor!" Liz yelled pulling a small pack of makeup wipes from her back pocket and starting to chip away at her friends many layers of makeup. When she was done Liz wanted to cry, Ariana was pale and the rings under her eyes looked like a raccoons. Ariana awoke again a few moments later her hand beginning to feel the smooth concrete floor. She tried to pull herself to her feet only to be pushed back to the floor by a hand on her shoulder. "No just lay back…get some sleep." Liz said removing her hand and biting down on one of her nails. "Why…I f-feel fine." Liz shook her head, "No, you are seriously sleep deprived now don't talk again or else I will have to personally carry you to your trailer." Ariana knitted her eyebrows, "W-what about the shoot?" Liz's eyes widened, Ariana look up innocently and pleadingly. "It can wait, to the trailer." Liz swung her arms under Ariana's legs making her squeal and swing her arms around her best friend's neck so she wouldn't drop her. Ariana rested her head on her friend's chest her lids falling shut almost immediately.

Liz pulled open Ariana's trailer climbing up the steps and entering the small room like space. Liz very gently set Ariana down on the small white leather couch pushed to one wall before taking out her cell. She had Frankie, Ariana's brother on speed dial just in case. Liz waited for a few rings before someone picked up, "Hello?" It was Frankie, "Hey Frankie its Liz." There was a grunt on the other end of the line, "Mm, thought so…hey aren't you supposed to be shooting right now?" Liz turned looking at Ariana who was still fast asleep, "Yeah but Ariana collapsed on set from sleep deprivation, I think you should come pick her up." There was a gasp and the sound of Frankie's footsteps, "I'm on my way…where are you?" Liz smiled, "In her trailer, she's sleeping right now." There was a sound of someone locking a door, "Alright I'll be there soon." The line was dead after that and Liz collapsed in a swivel chair. She went to her contacts shooting a message to Ariana's boyfriend Jai Brooks. '**Hey Jai its Liz. Ariana collapsed on set today so give her a break if she can't mk the movie u were going to go 2 2-nite**' Liz sent the message almost instantly getting a reply from the boy, '**Really, is she ok?**' Liz quickly typed a message, '**she's fine just exhausted.**' There was a pause before Jai texted back, '**I'm coming to see her, I'm jst 4 blocks away from there.**' Liz sighed running a hand though her already messed up hair and looking at her friend. Ari was breathing heavily and her brow and hair were covered in sweat. Ariana's mouth opened to let a terror filled shriek from the very back of her throat. Liz watched in terror as her friend twitched and screamed. "No…Stop...go away, please!" Liz had enough, she got up and placed her hands on Ariana's shoulders shaking her awake. "Ariana…Ari wake up!" The girl's brown eyes popped open. Ariana very slowly moved her limbs, tears flowing from her eyes. The girl took a deep breath wiping the sweat from her forehead, "T-the mirror…the mirror." She mumbled rolling onto the floor and reaching under the couch, she pulled out an old pink journal. "The mirror…mirror…mirror." Ariana flipped through the yellowing pages of the diary until she stopped on a page. It was a story, and had a very well-drawn picture of a little girl standing in front of a silver mirror. "The girl and the mirror." She mumbled, an invisible breath of cold air pushing her hair away from her face. Liz lifted an eyebrow pulling the book from Ariana's hands.

TBC

Authors Note: This is probably going to have a sequel it really depends how well I do on reviews and if I want to continue it in the first place. Well let's see, CATandherCUPCAKES out!


End file.
